


夜樱如雨

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Matou Kariya & Matou Sakura, Matou Sakura & Medusa | Matou Sakura & Rider, Matou Sakura & Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	夜樱如雨

01

爱情究竟为何物——

我想，每个人都或多或少地有过这样的疑惑吧。  
是一个器官对另一个器官产生的反应，还是灵魂间的共鸣？  
如果说爱情仅仅是繁殖后代途中的衍生物，为何同性恋始终存在于世，未曾被残酷的大自然所淘汰？

——即是说，爱情不仅仅是为了繁衍。

可是，爱情这样虚无缥缈的东西，存在会比不存在好吗。

佛曰——由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，若离于爱者，无忧亦无怖。

因爱情而产生的嫉妒、怨恨、断念、悲哀，某种程度上并不利于物种的延续。简单地说，狼群里两头最强大的豺狼为了争夺一匹母狼而互相厮杀、受伤，那狼群的战斗力就会被削弱，生存就变得岌岌可危。  
……不，我并不是说爱情不存在比存在好喔？  
因为科学已经证明了爱情对物种的延续有利嘛。

忘了是在哪里看到过这样的信息——  
德国马克斯·普朗克鸟类学研究所做过一个实验，找来160只斑胸草雀，让它们自由配对，之后实验室出现了20对幸福的鸟夫妇。  
这时，其余10对被强行拆散，被迫与另外的鸟生儿育女。  
随后科学家们发现，在两组鸟胚胎死亡率相等的情况下，自由恋爱家庭的小鸟存活率高出37%。  
——唯一差异就是小鸟父母间的感情。  
科学家们的结论是，爱情的力量使它们的后代更加优秀。  
啊啊，原来如此。  
这就是所谓的伉俪情深呢。

不过，我可以很肯定地担保，在我十多年来滑稽可笑的，黏糊黑泥般胡乱地搅在一起的人生中，并没有被他人爱过。  
更正。别说爱情了，就连“爱”本身，我都是懵懂无知的啊。  
被祖父虐待也好，被哥哥厌恶也罢，我一次都没有从这些所谓的“亲人”身上感受到自己被疼爱着。

只是被一昧地利用罢了。  
只是像轻松地挤爆果肉令汁液飞溅般被轻松地榨干罢了。  
只是一直被嫉妒被憎恨，同时也嫉妒憎恨优秀的亲生姐姐罢了。  
只是身体不断遭受异物的侵犯，浑身都被痛楚侵蚀罢了。

我——  
名为间桐樱的少女——  
名为间桐樱的、姑且可以归为“自我”的这个人，一次都没有被爱过。  
一次都没有被温柔相待过。

很可惜——只要人的大脑还会分泌荷尔蒙和多巴胺，就不会停止对爱情的渴求。  
间桐樱渴望被爱。  
渴望“爱”这种美好的情感，填满自己内里空无一物的躯壳。

“哈哈。”  
粘稠的黑暗中，突然传来令人头皮发麻的窃笑声。  
“可笑至极。你就这么急于否认自己吗？把自己的事情说得像是别人的事情一样，就可以轻松一点吗？你还真是懦弱呢，樱。”  
妖冶的声音在耳边呵气如兰，浸透耳朵在脑内长久地扩散，彷佛脑浆都要被那声音吸引从耳朵内流出来。

……啊，对了。录下自己的声音去听，会觉得这和自己的本音不一样，而自己身边的人反而能够很快认出这是自己的声音——这是个常识吧？  
然而，此时此刻我绝望地认识到，这个妖媚得做作的声音，恰恰就是间桐樱本人的声音。

——是我的声音啊。

“妖媚和做作……？嘻嘻。你没必要用这种贬义词来形容自己啦——”  
“……住口。”  
我打断了这个教我头痛的声音。  
你根本就不是我。你只是被圣杯污染的我，或者说你只是我的另一个人格，是我在崩溃边缘为了逃避黑暗而本能地创造出的人格，区区虚伪之物居然还有脸面在这里胡搅蛮缠——

“啊？人格？哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，呵呵呵呵。”  
她就像是听了个不怎么合时宜的冷笑话一样在我脑内大笑。我完全可以想象到她笑弯了腰的样子。  
“不对喔，樱。即使是愚蠢的你，也知道人格分裂患者的主人格是无法感受到非核心人格、更无法实现人格间的对话的吧？非要说的话，你分裂的并不是人格，而是精神啦。”

……她说得对。  
我太懦弱了。懦弱到为了逃避这般污秽的自己，强硬地将完整的自己分裂开来。同时，由于我厌恶着这般懦弱的自己，因此不得不在自我欺骗中清醒过来，认清污秽恰恰来源于我自身这个事实。

“呼……”  
我长长地叹气。  
泪水抑制不住地流出，温热的液体在脸上流淌。我此刻清晰地意识到，自己仍然活着的这个事实。  
“我说啊，樱。低落就到此为止。”  
那个声音开始安慰我了。或者说，我的精神状态已经不稳定到开始想象体内的另一个人安慰自己了。  
“如果说，有这么一个世界，你被你所在意的人深爱——你会想要看看这个世界吗？”  
“……这是平行世界论吗？”

你在看一本书的时候，处于平行世界的你，同样在看这本书，不过或许你看得津津有味而另一个你却想把书放下……很早之前我就知道这样的理论。  
——尽管，我已经忘却那是谁告诉我的。

“什么平行不平行的？不要想那么复杂。你当成‘if’的世界就好。是番外篇哦。是Galgame中的Happy End哦。是购买BD赠送的完美结局哦。”  
那个声音喋喋不休地说。  
“……你真的是我想象出来的吗？”  
我不记得我对ACG文化有着这样的执念啊。  
海马体还真是奇妙啊。

“如果有这样的世界……”  
姑且平复了一下情绪——我缓慢地开口。  
同时露出了发自内心的微笑。  
“那我绝对会嫉妒死那个世界的间桐樱的呢？”

02

痛。好痛。

身体内部被肆意地翻搅着。痛苦的信息刺激着脆弱的神经在大脑里喧嚣尖叫。  
也许尖叫来源于我自身，不过我听不见我的声音。  
还是说已经吼叫到再也发不出任何声音了呢——我实在想不出这两种情况有何差别。  
我已经不是我了。  
只是为了痛苦而存在的肉块。

“Master，醒醒……”

好像有人在叫我。那声音听起来没有恶意，可惜，我不认识那样的声音。

“Master。”

——好像不怎么痛了。  
我已经麻木了吗？

“Master！”

那几乎是在嘶吼的声音，让我回想起一些恐怖的事情。  
我猛地睁开眼睛。  
看到眼前那双深邃得宛如一潭死水的黑眸，我的脊背一瞬间凉了起来。

我认识这双眼睛。  
尽管过去我只看过这双眼睛渗漏出疯狂的血红光芒的模样，但当我触碰到瞳孔深处的冷酷之时，我立即就明白这双眼睛属于谁了。

“Berser、ker——”  
我以干涸的喉咙发出嘶哑的微弱叫声。Berserker摇摇头，制止了我的动作。  
“请冷静下来。现在我们正被召唤到并不属于您所在时间的特异点。”  
“？？？”  
完全听不懂他在说什么。而且我也不懂为什么本应被疯狂侵蚀的他会恢复理智。  
但由于喉咙像是被烧红的铁块堵塞着一样疼痛，还弥漫着铁锈般的血腥味，因此我选择了沉默。

就像是坐在经过隧道还停电了的火车上似的，四周一片黑暗，但是能感受到有什么东西呼啸而过。

“……我们到了。”  
不知道过了多久，Berserker这么说。  
与此同时，眼前大片大片的黑暗像是被一双无形的大手撕裂开来一般，犹如利箭的强光刺得眼球像是要爆裂一样痛。下一秒，Berserker将手覆盖上我的眼睛。  
“原谅我的失礼，但是突然注视强光的话有可能短暂失明。”

太晚了！我觉得我已经瞎了！

不过被Berserker渗透出凉意的手抚着眼睛，那感触意外地舒服，而且他这么为我着想让我有些感动，因此我没有说多余的话，只是说了一声“我明白了”。

过了一会，他才放开我的眼睛。

——眼前是熙熙攘攘的商业街。  
往来男女的穿着怎么看都透着一丝未来感。写字楼上播放着影片的大屏幕也是。画质清晰得比我买过的所有摄像机都要好。  
来往人群宛若奔涌不息的河流，唯有我在这条河流中静止着。注视着人们匆匆的身影，我不由头晕目眩起来。

“您还好吧？”Berserker向我搭话。  
我无言地点点头，随即僵硬地转过脖子。

……骑士盔之下，原来是这样一张俊美的面容吗。还真是浪漫主义的设定。  
我胡思乱想着。

“那么，Master。我们现在正处于第四次圣杯战争十年后的冬木。能理解这一事实吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我点头以后，他露出似乎很惊讶的表情。  
“好厉害……如果是我被这么告知的话绝对不会相信的……”  
“我只是觉得你没有说谎的理由而已。”

这么回应以后，我的头脑里突然间闪过一些片段。

——虫库。老头子恶意的扭曲笑容。铺天盖地的虫子。火焰。身体坠落时看到的夜景。女人金鱼般一张一合的嘴。幽冷的青光。Berserker被黑雾笼罩的面部。紫发女孩空洞麻木的瞳仁——

“……”  
原以为我会控制不住自己激动地大叫出声，不过我似乎很冷静。  
或许这也是意料之中吧。对于我直到最后，都未能拯救小樱这一事实。  
不，我并不是说我从一开始就抱着无法成功拯救她的想法……只是，从我决定参加圣杯战争的那一刻起，我就在内心勾勒出我可以夺得圣杯、我不能夺得圣杯这两种可能性。无论结果是哪一种，我都不会惊讶。

可我还是非常地痛心。

……如果我能够救出她该多好。

03

用布蒙住眼睛的话，听到的东西就会格外清晰。  
靠着兵器划破空气的声音，可以准确地判断敌人的位置。  
如果练得久了，甚至可以预测他的下一步动作。

——通过封闭某一感官，增强另外所有的感官能力。

我的母亲薇薇安，在我尚还年幼时便一直以这样的方式训练我。不仅是封闭视觉，别的感官也要试着去封闭。  
人是无法凭借自身意志完全地封闭某个感官的，必须借助外物。然而，流淌着精灵血液的我可以做到。因为这点，在我年幼时，薇薇安经常命令我封闭自己的触觉。  
那种感觉真的相当可怕。无论触碰到什么东西都没有感觉，只能以眼睛确认自己碰到了。尽管流血，也丝毫不感到痛。那种置身事外的感觉，让年幼的我深深怀疑名为兰斯洛特的这个存在的真实性、乃至整个世界的真实性。  
第一次失去触觉的时候，我似乎嚎啕大哭了。之所以说“似乎”，是因为那是薇薇安后来告诉我的。我本人并不知道我哭了。唯一知道的是，那个时候的我，非常地悲伤。

……好像有些走题了。  
我想要说的是，如同失去视觉的人听觉更为灵敏那样，失去理智的人情感会更为强烈。  
所以身为Berserker的我，无比深刻地了解雁夜大人的情感。  
很讽刺吧？作为圣杯战争七组主从中原本最应该相互依存、相互扶持的Berserker组，却因从者的狂化不断地伤害着对方。  
可是，正因为是Berserker组，我们才会那么地了解对方，对对方的痛苦感同身受。否则，我也不会说我们本应相互依存和扶持。  
这真是过于讽刺的矛盾。

无论如何，多亏了Berserker组主从间超越生死的感官共鸣，此时此刻的我，非常明白雁夜大人是为了什么而露出那种不甘心的表情。  
“请您不要太过自责。您已经做了您所能做的全部，能否逃出那令人作呕的地方就看那女孩自身的意志了。”  
听到我这么说，雁夜大人露出惨淡的微笑。布满瘢痕的脸因此奇异地扭曲了。即使常人大概会心生恐惧，我却觉得那样一张脸散发着奇妙的吸引力。  
“你这么说吗？谢谢你，Berserker。……叫你兰斯洛特会好一些吗？”  
不知觉间，雁夜大人已经在用调侃的语气说话了。

……这么说来，他好像是用圣遗物召唤出我的。  
他早就知道我的真名。  
尽管如此，我还是欠他一次自我介绍。  
我是这么认为的。

“是。我乃人称湖上骑士的兰斯洛特。舍弃此身一切荣耀，以Berserker职阶前来助您一臂之力。”  
没有任何踟蹰，没有任何停顿，所有字句流畅地从我口中吐出。  
因为那是早已存在于我心底的东西。纵然狂化的迷雾遮掩了它，它仍然是存在着的。  
那是我早该传递给雁夜大人的情感。

雁夜大人似乎有些惊讶。随即，他彷佛释怀一般，维持着上扬的嘴角点了点头。  
“我是间桐雁夜。因想要拯救与自己有着相似命运的孩子而召唤出你。狂化了你很抱歉，但我并不为之后悔。”  
他以爽朗的声音如是说。

04

“怎么办，Master？”兰斯洛特问我，随即静静地等待指示。  
说真的，习惯了他大喊大叫的模样，这般的安静反倒让我有种浑身燥热的难受感……  
……热？  
这时，我终于发现了。  
这种浑身滚烫、身体内部却持续翻涌着冰冷的感触是——

我忍住越来越鲜明的呕吐欲望，尽量以平静的声音说：“我们去间桐家。”

尽管经过十年，这里的基本地形却没怎么变过。从小到大我的方向感和记忆力就超乎常人，加上间桐宅邸所处的那座山是过于特别的标识，因此要去那里并非难事。

一开始，兰斯洛特没有说什么。在冬日的太阳下走了一段路程后，他终于忍不住开口了。  
“我其实可以抱着Master您飞过去的。”  
“……不，容我拒绝。”  
单是想象一下都觉得够尴尬的了。  
“那、您可以坐电车啊。”  
“没钱。”  
沉默了片刻，我最终还是有些不情愿地把残酷的真相说了出来。  
气氛一瞬间变得十分尴尬。

兰斯洛特慌忙换了个话题，“您为什么要去间桐家呢？是仍然对救出当年的那女孩抱有希望吗？”  
这家伙是多不会找话题啊……我不禁苦笑。  
“事到如今那孩子的心一定已经崩坏了。尽管如此……若我能够救出她的话，她还是有可能作为普通人活下去的吧？她现在才……我想想，她才十六岁啊。”

正是花季少女的年龄。  
不过，如果是樱的话，大概还在间桐家的虫库遭受着惨绝人寰的对待吧。  
——不对。按老头子的想法，只要樱过了初潮，就该成为间桐家的生育机器了……想到这里，我不禁愤怒得全身颤抖。

“您……”兰斯洛特斟酌着话语，“您做得已经足够多了。虽然我没什么资格这么说，但Master一开始救她是因为她的母亲吧？可正因为救了她，您才遭到她母亲的憎恨……十年前我和您从虫库被传送至这个特异点的时候，我看到了。那女孩，把您的消失当作是您父亲的课程。面对这样一个女孩，您仍旧认为您的牺牲值得吗？”

……嗯，这家伙真的很不会找话题。

“你是不是搞错了什么？”我纠正他，“我所做的一切并不是为了葵。”

——是为了樱啊。

是为了那个总是躲在姐姐后面，有着害羞笑容，收到我的小礼物会很高兴，美好得如同鲜花一般却被强行污染的樱啊！  
她说了，她想回家。  
明明双目是那么的空洞污浊，唯有想要回家这样的心情清晰地传递给我。让我意识到，她是发自内心地渴求着温暖。  
面对着那样的樱，我有什么理由不去救她呢！

“……”  
大概是情绪太过激动了，我本就孱弱的身体忽地一阵寒意，呕吐感终于无法抑制地涌上来。  
要是吐出虫子的话可就糟糕了……这么想着的我并没有吐出刻印虫。  
我吐出的，是一些红色的——

“那个，请问……您没事吧？”  
一张纸巾递了过来。  
不可能是兰斯洛特。因为，拿着纸巾的是一只纤细洁白，彷佛稍微一用力就会折断的手。况且，那个声音一听就是属于女性的。  
那语气听上去很不安，竟让我想起多年前得知我离家出走的葵对我的担忧与关怀。  
我一只手捂住嘴缓缓抬头。  
眼前的女孩有着茶色的柔顺长发。身上穿着白色毛衣搭配鹅黄色针织背心，黑色的百褶裙规规矩矩地遮住膝盖，大概是这附近哪家学校的高中生吧。此刻，她正以她柔美的眼眸担忧地注视着我。  
我突然想到——她难道不害怕吗？我头发灰白、面容扭曲、骨瘦如柴，可她却能以这副坦然的样子站在我面前……真是不可思议。  
“好像没在这一带见过您呢。您看起来非常难受，如果不知道医院在哪里，我可以帮您的。”  
“……谢谢你的好意。我知道医院在哪里，也许稍后会去。不过，在那之前——”

心跳越来越快了。那是期待答案的激动，亦是害怕答案的紧张。  
我尽量控制住颤抖的声音，问：  
“那个……可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

——太鲁莽了。我在内心反省。  
万一被当作性骚扰怎么办！

女孩微微睁大双眼露出惊讶的表情。然而，从她的脸上，我没有看到哪怕一丝的反感。  
她仅仅，以温柔的嗓音回答了我的问题——  
“我的名字是远坂樱。”

……啊啊。

我听见一旁兰斯洛特震惊地倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
我倒是不怎么惊讶。从我决定救她的那刻起，两个可能的结局不就注定了吗？  
一个是她没有被拯救的结局。  
另一个则是，她能够被拯救的结局——

“如果您没事的话，我就先走了。姐姐还在等我回去呢。”  
这么说着，樱把纸巾塞到我手里，微微鞠了一躬，便小步小步地跑走了。  
我目送着她的倩影。那头浸透了夕阳的美丽头发，在温凉的晚风中上下地摇曳着。  
——太好了。  
那孩子终于能够作为远坂而活，能够避免和姐姐相互厮杀的结局。  
这让我高兴。非常非常高兴。

有泪水从我尚未坏死的那只眼睛里溢出，温热的液体不住地流淌。

兰斯洛特刚刚问我，救她是否值得。  
其实，我也曾经在内心有过微微的动摇——视而不见的话，我明明可以作为一个普通人安定地活下去的。为了救樱，我失去了太多太多。  
然而，这样的动摇，在现在这个时间点根本无关紧要。  
什么值得不值得？这种问题，根本没有提问的价值。答案不是理所当然的吗？

我捂住脸，哭泣起来。

——值得。当然值得。  
能够看到樱再度展露笑容，我所失去的一切都无足轻重了。

05

清晨的阳光宛若利箭，穿透寒冷将稍许暖意覆在我脸上。即使闭着双眼，那光芒也足以让原本处于睡眠中的我感到焦躁了。  
一定是昨晚没拉好窗帘。明明是周末，却被迫这么早起床，想想就觉得可恨……！  
我忿怒地翻了个身，将床发出很大的声音，扯起棉被盖住头顶。虽然稍后大概会被樱责怪说这样会呼吸到自己的废气，但就随它去吧！

……  
………………

银紫色长发的少女，于雨夜中哭泣着。  
泪水与雨水混合在一起，本应分不清彼此，然而属于泪水的那部分格外闪耀，反射着路灯微弱的光芒熠熠生辉。  
她一定很悲伤……纵然她的五官模糊一片，我的脑海里仍对这个判断有着强烈的深信不疑。不知为何，我也跟着悲伤起来。  
我想，那是因为她那条残损的红色发带和樱的那条十分相似的缘故吧。而且少女的身形和隐隐约约的啜泣声也同樱很相似，所以，注视着这样的她，我会有种正在看着樱哭泣却束手无策的目眩感……  
我伸出手。  
可是，我什么都没有伸出。  
因为我失去了形体。  
我只能在脑海中构造出“伸出手”的印象，然后慢慢地，慢慢地向着少女伸出根本不存在的手臂，以我那不存在的形体笨拙地将她拥入怀中——

“姐姐，已经做好早餐了。睡回笼觉可是很容易做噩梦的喔？”  
被子被掀开了。寒冷一瞬间侵蚀了肌肤，我不禁将整个身子缩成一团。  
睁开眼，樱正一脸严肃地看着我。

她是我的妹妹。发色遗传自母亲，在阳光下呈现出漂亮的深茶色。眼角同样遗传了母亲微微下弯，盛满了温柔。除此以外，她的脸几乎就是父亲的脸的再现。很多时候，看着她的下颔，就好像看到了我那已逝的父亲。  
我则是刚好反过来。发色和父亲一样是栗色，眼角则像是狐狸似的上翘，即使没在生气看上去也显得有些凶恶。除此之外，我的脸和母亲就彷佛是一个模子刻出来的那样……樱看着我的时候，大概也会有在与几年前逝去的母亲对话的错觉吧？

话说回来，我的个性受父亲影响强势而倔强，樱则同昔日的母亲那般浑身散发着大和抚子的气质。  
——本应如此的。  
可是，不知为何，最近的樱未免过于凶残……居然在冬天的清晨把姐姐的被子全部掀开，这个做妹妹的也太过分了！

“姐姐，已经八点多了所以这不算清晨。而且再不吃早餐的话就要冷掉了。”  
“我知道，我知道的啦……”  
很没底气地回答着、我从床上坐了起来。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的。果然是刚才睡了回笼觉还做了梦的原因。  
我一边想着以后还是听樱的话不要赖床比较好，一边换下了睡衣。

……

作为早餐的吐司片，边缘烤得微焦，中央柔软的白面包则抹上了黄油。不断的咀嚼中，芬芳的面包和略咸的黄油味道同时在口中扩散开来。  
红茶虽然有些冷了，但是温温的还是很好喝。苦涩没有那么鲜明，我反而更加喜欢那样的茶。  
我慢慢进食的时候，樱忽然笑起来。  
“姐姐终于不会一两分钟就解决掉一餐了呢。”  
“什么啊，把我的吃相说得那么差。”  
“不、姐姐即使吃得很快，动作却相当优雅。不过，我更希望姐姐细细咀嚼。那样对健康比较有利。”  
樱像个老妈子一样解释着。

如果没有她在的话，我大概会成为一个天天不吃早餐的女人吧。对我而言，赖床带给我的幸福感要比吃早餐带给我的幸福感强烈。  
可是，没有什么比得上能和樱共度日常的这份幸福。正因为失去过，所以才格外地珍惜。

我在吃完吐司以后，拿起旁边（樱摆好的）报纸，读了起来。  
“……哎呀，樱。那个据说会吞噬人类的‘黑影’，又开始活动了的样子呢。”  
“嗯，在姐姐起床前我已经读过报纸了。或许和这一次的圣杯战争有什么关系也说不定哦。”  
“希望只是都市怪谈……虽然无论始作俑者是谁，不断有无辜的人死去都是事实，但若是精神异常的英灵干的话，那可比连环杀手危险多了。”  
这么嘟囔着的时候，樱已经收拾好了书包。  
“姐姐，我要去社团了。”  
“啊，那么再见。中午又是在外面吃吗？”  
我抬起头，吃惊地发现樱的脸颊染上绯红。  
“是的。抱歉，连续几周都不能和姐姐共用午餐。”  
“不用在意啊，我可以约绫子那女人的。即使她拒绝也没关系，我个人还是比较喜欢独处。”  
樱于是露出放心的表情，小步地跑向了鞋柜。  
——从很久以前起就觉得，我这妹妹还真是喜欢小跑着走路呢……

06

食用廉价肉排的时候，肉虽然分开了，皮却藕断丝连一般连接着。  
我只好有些粗暴地用刀子紧挨着餐盘隔着连接部分摩擦，终于让皮很不自然地断裂开两半。  
抬头一看，樱正注视着我。  
那仅仅是一刹那的事情，樱立即错开了视线。应该只是恰好抬头并和我对上了视线吧，即使如此，我仍然因她注视着我而感到些微的脸红心跳。

“学长……”樱就这样注视着她的大腿，轻声呢喃，“如果回忆起一个人就意味着要回忆起悲痛的事情，你还会回忆吗？”  
“……诶。”

为什么突然问这样的问题啊？  
难道我看上去像是能够商谈这类严肃话题的人吗……

“嗯、也就是说，如果真相只会令人痛苦，为何还要执著于真相，之类的问题对吧……”  
“是的，学长。我觉得我忘记的那个人说不定也是希望我遗忘的。虽然就这么忘记他为我做过的一切很过分，可是就像学长说的那样，若是回想起来只会让所有人痛苦，我还不如不去回忆。”

——总感觉，樱已经咬牙切齿起来。

这样的樱，我还是第一次见到。  
她是认真的。认真到让我感到如果我不用同样认真的态度回答她，她就会和我绝交。  
……即使如此，我也不是个商谈的好对象啊，樱。

“唔。坦白说，我不能理解樱究竟在烦恼些什么。”  
这么说了之后，樱不动声色地攥紧了裙子。  
我继续说：  
“樱说……若是回想起来只会让所有人痛苦，对吧。可是，我认为那是不可能的哦。”  
“什——”  
那双漂亮的眼睛缓缓地睁大。  
像是完全没有料到我会说出方才的话似地。  
“——如果真的是只剩下痛苦，为什么樱你会觉得忘掉那件事情很过分呢？”

——痛苦的事情。  
——不能忘却的事情。

——一定，不是只剩下痛苦而已。  
在无边无际的灰暗和阴冷之中，一定存在着某种温暖。  
即使再脆弱、再微小，那温暖也是支撑着人活下去的东西。  
我不知道，樱究竟在黑暗中触碰到了什么温暖。  
但我不希望她遗忘那份温暖。

“！！”樱屏住了呼吸。  
片刻，她露出了我认识她以来见到过的，最甜美的笑容。  
“啊啊……原来如此。谢谢你，学长。”  
——那是雨过天晴般的笑容。  
“……已经没问题了？”  
“是、已经没问题了。”  
“那就好。”  
接着，樱没再说话。  
我也开始专心致志地食用眼前的肉排。  
……不，与其说是专心地进餐，不如说是稍微有些不敢看向樱吧。  
因为，露出笑容的樱。  
无比地，美丽——

……  
………………

回到家。将钥匙插入锁孔，朝左侧微微用力。门发出彷佛要坏掉的嘎吱声，推开了。  
——一如既往的，没有人出来迎接的家。  
曾经，是存在着这样的人的。  
那似乎是一个世纪前的事情了。  
我在玄关脱下鞋，径直走向茶壶。  
今天就喝点绿茶吧。绿茶……

“士郎。”  
某个沉静的声音响起。它浸透我的耳朵，让那份静谧在脑内扩散开来。  
……啊啊，是了。  
即使是现在，我的家中，也是存在着那样的人的。  
我并不是孤身一人。  
“……Saber。”  
这么轻轻地呼唤之后，金发碧眼的娇小少女，紧蹙的眉头终于得以舒展。  
“——平安地回来了呢，士郎。”  
“嗯，嗯……只是去社团而已，我觉得Saber可以不用太担心的。”  
其实去了社团之后还和樱约饭了。  
不过这就没必要和Saber说了吧。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“……！”  
我想我大概露出了惊讶的表情。  
那是有原因的。  
我实在，太久没有听到这样的问候了。

Saber困惑地歪了歪脑袋，头顶中央那撮不可思议的头发随着她的动作一摇一摇的。  
如同秋风中金色的麦穗。  
连摇曳间都闪烁着耀目的光泽。

“没有发生什么吧？”她追问。  
“倒是没发生危险事件啦。”  
我突然有种冲动，想把和樱的谈话告诉Saber。不过那似乎只会让她困扰而已。我都想象到Saber一脸微妙地听我讲话的尴尬情形了。  
“……总之，已经是这个时间了呢。Saber想吃东西吗？”  
“！”  
是错觉吗、我似乎听到了Saber清晰的吞咽声。  
再定睛一看，她翡翠色的眼睛彷佛蒙上了一层光亮。看来不是错觉呢，我不禁苦笑。  
“我这就去做菜。稍微等一会儿，Saber。”  
“嗯、嗯……！我知道的啦！我并没有特别想吃喔！”  
脸红着提高声调的Saber，看上去就和普通的十五岁少女无异。

07

“啊啊！难以想象明天又是周一了！又要早起了！”  
“……”  
一开门就看见自家姐姐在沙发上滚来滚去，还真是颇有冲击力的场景……  
嗯，决定了。偶尔开个玩笑吧。  
“姐姐，我带绫子前辈来家里做客了喔。”  
“——！”  
不过是一眨眼的功夫，姐姐已经在沙发上端正地坐好，优雅的坐姿无可挑剔。  
头发完全没有凌乱或者蓬松的地方，像是从一开始就打理得服服帖帖。  
明明前一秒还在沙发上乱滚的！  
姐姐好厉害！

“……”  
“……”  
“………………………………樱。绫子呢？”  
“我想应该在她自己家里吧。”我忍住笑，故作严肃。  
话音刚落，又是一眨眼的功夫——姐姐瞬间瘫软在沙发上，不同的是这次连滚都懒得滚，仅仅呆滞地凝视着天花板。  
这是有多颓废喔……

虽然姐姐一直都很颓废，不过这几个月以来格外颓废。  
是圣杯战争的缘故。  
姐姐作为远坂的继承者（实际上现在已经算家主了），对于圣杯战争抱有一种骄傲的执著。  
她没有什么需要圣杯实现的愿望。  
即使如此仍旧想通过圣杯战争夺得圣杯。因为姐姐她，是为了胜利而战。  
在我看来，姐姐彷佛就是为了胜利而生、为了胜利而存的。远坂凛这个名字便是胜利本身——从前如此，今后亦然。  
可是我却由于自己的任性，剥夺了姐姐骄傲的权利。  
她不可能得到圣杯。  
说得再直白些、她不可能参加圣杯战争。

“为什么一定要参加那种残酷的仪式？父亲不正是在十年前的第四次圣杯战争中死去的吗？我已经失去了父亲，我不想再失去你了、姐姐！”  
不久前的我，冲着沉默的姐姐，声嘶力竭地哀求着——哀求她不要参与第五次圣杯战争。  
为什么樱觉得我一定会死呢——后来，姐姐这么问过我。  
我无法回答。  
是啊……为什么我无法信任姐姐作为Master的才能呢？

不管怎样，姐姐最终还是为了我，舍弃掉了那份骄傲。  
她最终没能身为御三家之一的远坂，在圣杯战争中优雅而肆意地将自己的魔术才能发挥到淋漓尽致。  
我知道，姐姐对我有愧疚感。她认为她要对我不堪回首的童年经历负责任。说到底，姐姐的责任感实在太强烈了，有的时候我甚至觉得她被自己的责任感束缚得死死的，无法动弹。

……

今天的晚餐是姐姐最擅长的中华料理。如果那位神父在的话应该会相当愉悦吧，说不定还会一边吃麻婆豆腐一边顺势摸姐姐的头……太恐怖了完全不敢想象。  
“一牵扯到做饭，姐姐就很有精神呢。完全看不出之前的颓废。”  
“哎呀呀，因为我喜欢中华料理嘛。樱的话，好像一直站洋式呢？“  
“……嗯。我从前也不懂为什么我对洋式有莫名的执著。”  
“嘛、就是说现在懂了对吧？”  
“……”  
“不想说的话就不要说。来，樱，尝尝这烧卖！我对这道菜可是很有信心的！”  
姐姐微笑着，善意地忽略了我的沉默。  
她也察觉到了什么吧。  
我夹起烧卖，放到嘴里咀嚼。  
……好吃。

……  
………………

夜晚。  
我躺在床上，昏暗的房间被窗外洁白的月笼罩上一层水光，未被照耀的位置暗沉得像是藏了什么不可告人的东西。

闭上眼睛，就会有种和世界分割开来的错觉。

或许不是错觉。谁在意呢？

——闭上眼睛，彷佛就成了另一个人。  
一个于雨夜中彷徨哭泣的，自虐一般将自己的心染上污秽的人。  
我不喜欢这样的她。一点都不。  
但是我绝对不会否定她。  
我只是很想握住她的手，告诉她——不，不是的。在那永不见天日的阴暗虫库内被反复折磨的你，并非未曾被爱过。你只是忘记了而已。忘记了曾有一个温柔的人，他为了能让你过上像我这样的生活而甘愿付出生命。  
你是被爱的。

静谧无声的、凝固一般的浓重墨黑中，戛然出现了微光。点点粒粒的微光越来越多，毫无规律地纷飞飘零，像夏夜河边于草丛间穿行的萤火虫，像浩瀚苍穹之上璀璨的繁星，却又像明朗春日在和煦春风以及温暖金光中翩跹的蒲公英。  
分明是黑夜的景象，却能让人联想到光明。  
真是……不可思议。

我睁开眼睛，突兀地流下了眼泪。

终于想起来了，那个不可思议的人的名字——

“雁夜……叔叔。”

08

“那么，Saber，我要出门了。”  
“好的，士郎。一路平安。”  
“啊、那个……今天下午要晚点才会回来，所以晚餐时间延迟。没问题吧？”  
“嗯……？”  
啊、糟糕，她的细眉蹙起来了。  
“请解释一下，士郎。那么晚到底是要去做什么？”  
……我还以为能够蒙混过关来着。  
“其、其实是和社团的学妹约好去购物啦。不久后就是她姐姐的生日了，她希望给姐姐挑个有意义的礼物。”  
终究还是说了出口。

说到樱的姐姐，那位高岭之花——远坂凛，可是学校里一众男生的暗恋对象。  
我对她曾经有过憧憬……说不定现在也是憧憬着的。  
当我收到樱询问的短信时、毫不犹豫地就回复了OK——恐怕也有这个原因在吧。  
当然，在那之上，有着另一层更为重要的原因。  
——询问的人是远坂樱。  
我所珍视的学妹。  
却又不仅仅是学妹。  
我想要，更多地和她在一起。  
想要，更多地了解她。

“这样啊，我明白了。”Saber轻轻颔首，目光依旧严厉，“士郎没忘记吧？那个‘黑影’，最近异常地嚣张。刚才的新闻还说现在连日间都会出现了呢。”  
“……嗯，我没忘记。”  
“请务必小心。”  
“我会的。谢谢你，Saber。”

……

“嗯……这个的话、颜色太鲜艳了。不过姐姐好像原本就喜欢鲜艳。不对不对、那仅仅限于红色吧。呜呜……不知道怎样才好了。”  
樱伤脑筋地咕哝着。  
听上去是个为姐姐的生日礼物而苦恼的可爱妹妹、是吧？  
大部分情况下，我也会这么觉得。问题在于……  
樱她、在放学后不由分说地带我到了一家我从来不知道的不可描述的店铺，正在为她姐姐挑折叠刺刀啊！！  
而且还在烦恼刀柄上的花纹是否鲜艳！这根本不是少女该有的烦恼吧？！  
远坂家的人原来是这个样子的吗？！

接着，经历了挑选折叠刺刀、挑选拳套、离开那家不可描述的店到一家正常点的精品店并发现里面没有远坂（双马尾那个）喜欢的东西、离开精品店到街边的娃娃机夹恶趣味的红色玩偶无果这一系列过程之后，樱选择了隔天再来。

“对不起，学长。让你陪了我这么久。结果什么都没买到……”  
“别这么说，我很开心喔。在冬木待了那么多年，我还是第一次知道有这条如此……不可描述……的街……”  
“嗯嗯！要论不可描述的程度，这条街可是冬木最强的！啊、学长，从那条小巷穿过去的话，可以很快地到达那家名字里有‘泰山’的中华餐厅喔，要不要尝试下？”  
“！！那家所有食物都涂上辣椒的店？！说实话，踏入那家店需要一定勇气啊……！樱喜欢那家店么？”  
“……不是的，只是稍微提一下。真要去的话还是饶了我吧。在里面遇到金发外国人、或者对麻婆豆腐有着奇怪狂热的神父的话，我可吃不消呢——”  
樱轻轻笑着，说着我听不太懂的话语。  
对麻婆豆腐有着奇怪狂热的神父？  
那是什么啊？

不知不觉，被夕阳染红的天空已经转变成发蓝的黑色。  
万家灯火点缀黑夜。

“那么，再见了学长。”  
“再见，樱。今天很高兴。”

如此告别后，我踏上了回家的道路。  
我知道，Saber在等待我。  
经过超市的时候，顺便买些打折的牛排来煎吧？

09

“——为什么。为什么都这个时候了还不回来啊？！”  
已经七点半了。就算是放学后稍微去逛下街，这也实在太晚了。何况樱自己也说了，会回来吃饭。  
真是的、姐姐我可是做了一桌子你喜欢吃的菜啊，为什么加热两次你都没有回家呢，樱？！  
不要……不要让我担心啊。

我披上自己喜欢的红色风衣，急急忙忙地穿上鞋子，连门都没有确认是否锁上就跑了出去。

明明白天还是个明媚的冬日，到了晚上就暴露出阴冷的爪牙。寒意抓挠着肌肤彷佛要把骨头都挖出来一般地使脸颊发痛。托它的服，我懈怠的大脑完全被危机感所控制。  
仔细想想，我连樱在哪里都不知道……！  
不行、得冷静下来——！

啊、对了。  
虽然普通的女孩子逛街会去那种有很多可爱店铺的地方啦，但是既然是樱的话，就不能用常识去思考！  
她绝对会去那条连绮礼都大加赞赏的有违商业区分布条件的街道！

这么想着，我拼命地往那条街道的方向冲刺。

月光清寒。

汗水濡湿头发，胡乱地黏在脖子与围巾的间隙。

一点都不优雅。（事后想想，只要是有关樱的事情，我好像都优雅不起来……）

“呼……”  
终于到了。  
看到樱的那一瞬间，我差点哭出声来。  
看来我那并不优秀的直觉，关键时刻还是能够起作用的。  
樱果然是在这条不可描述的街道。  
可是，我的危机感并没有因为找到了樱而减少。  
——樱。  
我的妹妹。  
她即将，被一个黑影吞噬。

不、要说黑影的话有些奇怪吧？那明显就是一个人。  
即使如此却看不见。  
看不见看不见看不见。完全看不见。  
原谅我语无伦次的表达。我现在，稍微解释一下那抽象的事物吧——  
它不是黑影，只是类似于黑影的人形。这并不是说我看见了它的形状，仅仅是它以一个人的姿态存在于世上的信息能够被他人感知到罢了。  
事实上，它没有形状。  
从一开始就没有。  
它是如同视觉盲点般的存在——明明就在那儿，我们却在主观上忽略了它。与视觉盲点不同的是，它在被我们忽略的同时，向我们传达着“我在这里”的强烈意识。  
它所在的地方，就彷佛世界被空出一块一般。  
因此，即将被它所吞噬的樱也——。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

回过神来，我已经抱着樱在水泥路面上滚了一圈。  
注视着怀中的樱，我冻僵的脸颊总算稍微松弛下来，甚至情不自禁地露出了微笑。  
“太好了……太好了！是完整的樱啊！”  
不是内脏洒落一地的樱啊！（这样的发言是不是有些糟糕？）

“姐姐！”樱见到我的那刻脸上浮现出安心的神情，可那只维持了区区几秒，她的表情就转换为惊恐，“姐、姐姐！！我动不了！”  
听她这么说，我赶紧试着摆动了一下自己的身体。  
——呜。  
我也动不了。  
甚至无法用力。  
这……简直让人联想到美杜莎的魔眼呢。  
一点都不好笑！

“……你不该来这里的。”  
正在这时，视觉盲点消失了。  
——取而代之的是真正意义上的黑影。  
身体就像是地上的影子竖立起来那般，面容则是一团模糊的流动状方块。像要与此对应似的，声音也像是被特殊处理过一样混杂着电子的沙沙声，但依然听得出是女性的声音。  
“我……不该来这里？”  
这家伙在说什么？  
只见黑影机械地点点头，“嗯”了一声，思考片刻后说，“远坂凛不应该拯救间桐家的魔女。”  
“什——”  
我听见樱倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
我突然感到一阵深入骨髓的恐惧。  
为什么那个黑影会知道那种陈年旧事啊？！  
可恶……再说下去的话，樱说不定会崩溃的！

事实证明，我完全想错了。

“你，说得不对。”

樱这么说了。  
以平淡的语气，以平淡的微笑。

如同看不惯她的淡然那般，黑影剧烈地晃动起来。  
“我说得哪里不对了？你这懦弱的女人真不像话。为了遗忘过去的伤痛，把重要的人也一并遗忘的你，没有得到救赎的理由吧，间桐樱！”

……间桐樱？

“别提那个名字！啊啊、真令人火大！”怒火燃尽了最后的恐惧，我朝着黑影发出怒吼，“樱她是我的妹妹。是远坂之女，是远坂樱啊！才不是什么魔女！尽管全世界的人都否定她，我也会毫不犹豫地抱住她，呼唤出她的名字！”  
“……”  
黑影的晃动停止了。  
随即，静谧中爆发出一阵凄怆的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！明明是骄傲得不可一世的远坂凛，却说得出这种话语吗？！”

“——那是当然的吧。”  
我直视它诡异的面部，有一刹那我捕捉到了女性柔和的面部线条，“樱她是我的骄傲啊！”  
所以我才能够站在这里，纵然被恐惧攫住心脏仍能毫无彷徨地、骄傲地大声反驳那些自以为是的言语！

……诶？  
身体、能动了……？  
“樱！！你还好吧？！”  
我扶起跌倒在地上的樱，想检查她的身体。樱虚弱地摇摇头，示意自己没问题。  
“我没事，姐姐……比起这个。那个黑影，似乎是——”

——樱的话语还未说完，黑影脸部上覆盖着的流动状方块突然开始剥落。  
大片大片地剥落，摔到地上时瞬间碎裂开来，随即化作光的粒子消散在夜风中。  
黑影上忽地出现了两行水流，如同是那柔弱的水将覆盖面容的铁块冲刷殆尽。属于少女的面容渐渐地暴露出来，我注视着她的眼睛，不禁屏住了鼻息。  
……难道说，她在哭吗？

她开口了。  
“……是吗。原来是存在的吗——间桐樱作为远坂凛的妹妹而活的世界。若是那时我选择逃走的话，一切都会不一样了吧……果然还是我咎由自取呢。即使如此——”  
银紫色长发的少女，语气突然变得无比软弱。  
“即使如此，我果然还是想得到救赎！因为，就算是这样的我，你都选择了去拯救……所以、最后能再抱我一下吗。我真的……很怀念你的拥抱。”

她并不是在对我说。  
更不是在对樱说。  
因为，她紫罗兰色的双眸，并没有看向这边。  
倒不如说，她没有在看任何东西。  
我有种强烈的感觉，觉得她仅仅是在安静地眺望着某个久远的过去，等待某个故人的出现。  
不知为何，我的心脏速度突然加快。  
我也很想目睹，那位故人的出现。

酽如酒的夜色里，忽地出现一抹白。

我能够感受到，在我身旁，樱的身体开始不住地颤抖。  
恐怕我也在颤抖吧。

——白发的男人自银紫色长发少女的身后伸出双臂，温柔地抱住了她。  
如她所愿。  
“……呜！”  
我转过头，看见樱捂住嘴，成串泪珠从睁大的眼眶内滚落。

银紫色长发的少女露出惊讶的表情，随即便露出让人心跳加速的粲然微笑。  
彷佛男人的拥抱已是她的全部。  
“雁夜叔叔……我好……我好想念你啊。如果……如果你还活着的话就好了——”  
“我也如此希望。”男人打断了她的话，“但是那是不可能的。我已经死了，十年前就死了。能够在这个世界与你重逢是一个奇迹，不过就让这个奇迹到此为止吧。你应该回到原来的世界去，小樱。”  
“回去？”少女的笑容变得有些惨淡，“回到那个没有人会来救我的世界？”  
“会有人来救你。”男人动作轻柔地揩去她的眼泪，语气则与之相反地笃定，“如果没有，你就自己救自己。”

那般的笃定并不是性格温柔的男人的常态。少女很明显地愣住，片刻后，才缓缓地颔首。  
“……有些强人所难呢，叔叔。不过，我会努力的。其实能再一次被你抱住，我已经很高兴了——”  
她突然止住话语。  
因为，环抱住她身体的男人的双臂消失了。  
不仅双臂，整个人都凭空消失于夜色中。像是，他从一开始就没有存在过一样。  
——奇迹，确实是到此为止了。

此时此刻，覆盖着少女面容的最后一片铁块完全地剥落，碎裂的声音在暗夜中显得无比清脆。  
她哭泣的脸暴露无遗。  
——即使哭泣着却也微笑着，这般的矛盾让她的脸庞看上去美得惊人。

那是我妹妹的脸。

10

“你的名字是远坂樱。”

很小的时候，曾有人对我说过这样的话。  
我害怕那个人。  
他一头干枯的白发（不是古稀老人精神矍铄的鹤发，而是让人联想到病痛甚至死亡的、浸过石灰水一般呈现着肮脏的灰白），脸上布满了瘢痕，左眼的眼球萎缩了似的恐怖。虽然他好好地穿着衣服，遭受过蹂躏的人独有的孱弱却一望即知。最重要的是，他让我联想到自己。

那个时候，我摇摇头，内心迷茫并且彷徨：“不，樱已经是间桐家的孩子了，不再记得远坂樱这个名字了。”  
那个人用他青筋暴突的手抚摸我的脑袋，用宛若悲叹的语气说道：“可是，人总得记住自己是谁。”

他好像还说了别的话。  
其实我也曾经希望过你能姓间桐啦但不是以这样的形式时臣就是个混蛋我只想救你与你妈妈无关……之类的。

“不要忘记你是远坂之女，小樱。”

那个人留下这句话以后，就自作主张地去战斗了。而我在间桐家暗无天日的虫库里忍受日复一日的蹂躏之时，心情竟然由持续了一年之久的麻木转变成某种期待。  
在令人作呕的地下虫库深处，我每一天，都在等待那个人回来。  
在所有人都说我是间桐樱的时候，连我自己都认为自己是间桐樱的时候，唯独他很肯定地对我说，你是远坂樱，你不能忘记你是远坂樱的那个人。  
——我一直在默默地等待着他。

而他确实回来了。  
“小樱，我来救你了。”  
这么说着的他，用他那丝毫没有变化的青筋暴突的手，牵起了我的手。  
我茫然无措地攥紧他的手，他安慰性地捏捏我手心，朝黑暗中透出光亮的地方迈开一步。  
一步。又一步。  
彷佛持续了一整个世纪。  
终于，我看到了久违的天空。

——夜空之上布满星辰。  
犹如包裹细微钻石的深蓝天鹅绒无限地铺展开来。  
男人的白发在夜风中飘舞，夜空压在他瘦弱的肩膀之上，犹如孱弱身躯背负了浩瀚星海。  
很突兀地，我有了落泪的冲动。  
啊啊……这是……多么的……奇妙。

他以冰凉指尖温柔地拭去我不断滑落的泪水。我抬起头，哽咽着说出他的名字：“雁夜……叔叔……”  
叔叔笑了，残损的面容随即痛苦地扭曲。  
他对我说：“快走吧，小樱。那个狡猾的老头要从失去理性的Berserker眼底下逃走不是什么难事。”  
“可是……爷爷说过，不能逃走的。”  
之后他说了什么？很遗憾，我已然遗忘。唯一可以肯定的是，他成功地让懦弱的我选择违背爷爷的意愿逃离间桐家。  
印象中，我仰起头问他：“叔叔不和我一起走么？”  
“抱歉，叔叔已经活不长了。所以，小樱要勇敢一点，一个人逃走。”这么说着，雁夜叔叔最后一次摸了我的头，“回家以后，把我这个人给忘掉，好吗？小樱？拜托了，这是我这个将死之人最后的愿望。”

记忆到此中断。

——从那一天起，我忘记了雁夜叔叔。  
我并不想遗忘他。相反，希望他每时每刻都能够活在我的心底。  
尽管有关他的记忆大都十分痛苦，然而正是因为他的存在我才不至于麻木。因为他，我始终都记得我是远坂樱而不是别的什么人。  
我想要铭记他，想要铭记那个默默无闻的人。  
然而。  
若是忘记他，是他本人的愿望的话。  
是他死前最后的愿望的话。  
那么，我愿意遗忘他（我）的存在（过去）。

……得到治疗的我，瞳孔恢复了原来的蓝色。  
远坂家的蓝色。  
新的头发渐渐长了出来。  
深茶色的。漂亮的头发。  
当姐姐帮助我剪掉连接新发的最后一缕暗紫色头发，我同时在内心彻底地斩断了自己悲惨的过去。  
那不再属于我。

“……樱。樱！”  
有人在呼唤我。  
——啊啊，是时候从梦中醒来了吗。  
“不对，樱，那不是梦。那是另一个世界。”  
——所以说，果然还是平行世界论吧。我不是说了么，我已经忘却那是谁告诉我的——  
等等。  
不对。不对不对不对。  
我全部想起来了。  
在我很小的时候，在某片璀璨的星空之下，有人告诉了我平行世界的理论。  
那对于年幼的我而言过于晦暗难懂，所以他微笑着，以我听得懂的方式解释：“另一个世界的小樱，和你一样都被间桐家囚禁，又和你一样都被我带到了是否逃走的分歧前。不同之处只在于其中一个小樱太过害怕爷爷以至于不敢逃跑，另一个小樱则为了自由而选择迈开步伐。你是哪一个呢？”  
……对啊。  
我是哪一个呢？  
想要知道答案的话，就唯有睁开双眼了吧——

“樱。”

……哎呀，看来这个世界的我没有逃走呢。  
意料之中。  
因为，能够在另外一个世界得到救赎，原本就是我体内的圣杯碎片构造的奇迹嘛。

不过……  
真是没想到啊。  
在我穿梭到另一个世界的途中，一直以来呼唤着我的名字的人，竟然会是那家伙、什么的。  
我扬起了眉毛。

“……哎呀哎呀。最后站在我面前的人，居然会是你吗？不是叔叔，不是姐姐，不是学长，不是任何我想要得到他们的爱的人？”  
嘴上这么说着，我的内心却一点都不为此奇怪。  
叔叔早就不在了。而现在的我被圣杯污染，姐姐想杀我，学长也是站在姐姐那边的，无论怎么想，那三个人都没有在这样的情况下站到我面前的理由。  
所以，此时此刻能够坦然自若地面对浑身沾满污秽的我的人，确实是只剩下和我灵魂状态相似的她了——

Rider静静地注视着我。  
美杜莎的魔眼。  
因为对我不起作用，所以在我眼里只是普通的眼睛。  
什么嘛，这不就是很普通的美丽么。

钢丝般的细雨在夜色中飘渺，濡湿了Rider的秀发。同样濡湿的还有她无悲无喜的脸庞，雨水顺着她的面部轮廓滑落，如同源源不断的溪流。

“我在这里，因为我想爱你。”

“——！”  
无论如何都想不到她会这么说。  
我瞪大了眼睛，一时无言。

“我知道你不需要我的爱。”Rider说，“毕竟，我们是同一类人——都那么拼命地去隐藏自己所认为的罪孽……我们两人之间本不该有主从以外的感情。可是我想要爱你。真的真的很想爱你，樱。”  
“所以，请你回来吧，”她顿了一下，“请你……变回原来的樱，然后，去和士郎一起看樱花吧。你们约好了的不是么？”

樱花……？  
记忆渐渐地清晰起来。是啊，我曾和学长约定过要去看樱花。  
那彷佛是一个世纪前的事情了。

“说得轻巧。”我反驳，同时露出凄凉的微笑，“姐姐和学长怎么可能原谅我？我都堕落成这副模样了不是吗？”  
“正因为如此，你才更应该自己救自己。”

Rider坚定的语气使我愣住。  
有那么一瞬间，Rider的面容和雁夜叔叔的面容重叠在一起。  
我忽然听到叔叔的声音：“如果没有人来救你，你就自己救自己。”  
那声音随风而逝，消失在天边。  
他已经死了，不可能听见我的回答。  
尽管如此，我仍旧在心底默默地回答道——  
无需替我担心，雁夜叔叔。  
因为，Rider来救我了。

11

“士郎，樱她说了一个谎。”  
金发金眼的Saber以沉静的语调叙述着，同时咬了一口手中的汉堡。  
一大口。  
接着又是一大口可乐。  
咕噜咕噜咕噜。  
“……唔，Saber。你的形象是不是有点——”  
“哎呀，因为我是Alter嘛？嚼嚼嚼。懂人心的Alter。虽然是Alter，但并不是暴君，所以你大可放心。唔……刚刚说到哪里了？嚼嚼嚼。对了、樱她说了一个谎。”

Saber的话让我不知道说什么才好。  
樱说了一个谎……？  
为什么那个Saber会说出这种话来啊？

“不要误会，士郎。樱的谎言是针对她自己的。她对自己说了一个谎。”  
巨无霸汉堡被完整地消灭了，Saber面无表情地不知从哪儿掏出一只炸鸡桶，迅速啃食起来。油顺着她的嘴角滴下，却丝毫没有饕餮的感觉。该说，真不愧是Saber吗……  
“樱她蒙蔽了自己的双眼。她允许自己做了一个美妙的梦。嘛，严格来说不是梦而是平行世界啦，不过既然无法到那边去的话，说是做梦也可以吧？”  
“那个、Saber。我听不太懂。”  
“不懂吗？嚼嚼……没关系，你用不着听懂。这只是个梦境罢了，是真正意义上的梦境，不发生在任何世界。你醒来之后就会忘掉的。”  
“梦……？”  
“嗯，梦。那么让我继续说吧。被圣杯污染的樱，为了暂且地逃避黑化的痛苦，借助了奇迹使自己以高维生物的角度去观测某个自己身为远坂樱而活的世界。这就是我所说的做梦。虽然她能够强行地对那个世界产生一些影响，但是最终还是会回到原来的世界，因此这样的行为就是蒙蔽双眼呢。”

炸鸡被Saber消灭得只剩下一只。  
她把炸鸡桶递过来，“吃吗？尽管是梦，也是有味觉的哦。”  
“……不，谢谢。我不太吃炸的东西。”  
“这个明明很好吃……”Saber似乎有些不满地嘟囔着。  
下一秒，她换了神色。

金色的眼睛黯淡下去，看上去甚至有些恢复成原先的祖母绿。  
——为什么。为什么呢。那个自称Alter的少女，此时此刻彷佛又变回了我所熟悉的那个Saber。

“——用布蒙住眼睛的话，听到的东西就会格外清晰。靠着兵器划破空气的声音，可以准确地判断敌人的位置。如果练得久了，甚至可以预测他的下一步动作。”

她冷冷地注视着我：“对于这种封闭感官、以此增强别的感官的训练方式，你作何感想？士郎？”  
“……呜，我觉得还好吧。”  
“我倒是觉得那十分扭曲。”她轻轻叹了口气，“那是我一位骑士告诉我的。唔，说朋友会好点吗？总之，我认为那种训练方式是在自虐。……简直像是，他知道自己终有一日会失去一切似的。”

终有一日会失去一切。  
什么啊，说得像是樱也那样想一样……

“嗯，她就是那样想的喔？因为我被她吃掉了，所以作为她肚子里的蛔虫的我可是很有发言权的。樱她呀，为了让已经崩溃的自己不至于毁灭，选择了蒙蔽自己的眼睛。”  
“崩溃……却不至于毁灭？”  
“啊，没错。那是黑化的她强烈的求生意志。所以才会选择蒙蔽双目呢。嘛，从结果上说她得到了救赎就是了。哎呀，可乐喝完了？士郎，来点麦茶。”  
“诶？！不好意思，我大概拿不出那种东西……”  
“没事，我开玩笑的。”

Saber果断地将可乐往空中一扔。  
划过一道精准的抛物线。  
之后就消失在黑暗里悄无声息。

“——正因为蒙蔽了双眼，暂时封闭了自己面对现实的能力，暂时地允许自己沉浸在奇迹的美好当中，她才能得到救赎。不，用得到来形容并不贴切，樱实际上是在这个过程中学会了自我救赎，不再拼命地隐藏自己所认为的罪孽，在扭曲的过程中逐渐修复自己千疮百孔的内心。”  
她顿了一下，“这倒是比我那位笨蛋骑士坚强多了呢。虽然，始终执著地从我身上寻求救赎的他也有着另一种意义的坚强就是了。”

Saber的身影渐渐黯淡。

“那么，士郎，梦到了结束的时候了。就此别过，要好好照顾樱哦。”  
在完全被黑暗吞噬之前，Saber露出了与普通十五岁少女无异的，恬静的微笑。  
我的心突兀地痛了起来。  
“等等，Saber！”我大声喊，试图以声音挽留她，“我们以后，还能见到吗？”  
“很遗憾，不怎么可能。但是，若有那么一天奇迹发生、我们能再相见的话，请务必给我做一桌子的美食。我可是非常欣赏士郎的厨艺的。”

——梦，到此结束。

睁开眼，已经是傍晚了。  
温凉的晚风轻轻地拂过，彷佛要把夕阳残余的光线包裹其中一般。缭绕的暮色却随着风的轨迹逐渐消散，头顶上的天空已经完全过渡成暗蓝，唯有一抹绮丽的玫瑰色仍凝固在天边。

“真的是睡了好久呢，学长。”樱的声音传来，“我的肩膀都有些酸了。”  
“啊啊，抱歉……”我赶紧把头移开，在长椅上伸了个懒腰。  
刚刚……好像做了个非常长的梦。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的，记不起梦中的景象。  
“呵呵，要我让学长精神起来吗？”  
“你的笑容很恐怖耶，樱……”摸摸樱柔软的头发，我环顾四周（似乎只剩我们两人了），“远坂和Rider回去了？”  
“是的……”说着，樱的脸突然泛起一层薄薄的红，“姐姐临走前还面带恶魔般的微笑叮嘱我不要和学长玩得太过火，这个天气很容易感冒什么的……”  
“那家伙啊……”  
只能叹气了不是吗。  
这事完全能够证明Archer给她取的那个“红衣恶魔”的外号并不是空穴来风（听说这个成语其实是‘有根据’的意思，被大多数人误用了……就请允许我也误用一下吧）。

“对不起，樱……难得出来赏樱，竟然睡着了，什么的。”  
“没事没事。在学长睡死的时候，我和姐姐吃了赏樱团子，还和Rider吃了樱花雪糕喔！”  
樱看上去真的是很高兴地笑着。  
这个曾经不知日常为何物的女孩子，此时此刻，在我面前，开怀地笑着。  
——为了这个笑容，我此前做的一切都值得了。

“学长……”  
“嗯？”  
“爱情究竟为何物呢？”

她突然认真地发问。  
我瞬间语塞。  
就，就算你突然问我这种问题，我这个理科生也不懂如何作答啊……  
还好，樱接着说，“我有位亲人和我说过一个故事。记得是，霍金为了解释时间的相对性而创造的一个小故事。”  
我松了口气。  
原来是为了引出话题吗……那我就静静地倾听吧。

“一对互为恋人的宇航员在一次探测当中，女宇航员的助推器失控了，她被吸入黑洞的引力势井。她越接近黑洞的视界，时间流逝得越慢。男宇航员看到，她的动作越来越慢，她向他微笑，笑容慢慢凝固，最后完全定格。”  
“哎呀……？这个是，理科生的浪漫？”  
“其实我那位亲人是文科生啦。”  
“这，这样啊……你继续说吧。”  
“——而女宇航员面临的却是另一番景象。在引力的作用下，她感觉自己飞向黑洞的速度越来越快，最终被巨大的潮汐力撕裂成基本粒子，消失在最深的黑暗中。这就是生死悖论。”  
樱仰起头，眺望天空，像是在眺望某个早已逝去的人，“女宇航员死了，可在她恋人的眼中，她永远活着。终有一天，他会明白她的勇敢。她忍受着身体的剧痛，为了在失去知觉之前，被黑暗吞噬之前，给心爱的人留下一个微笑。”

故事讲完了。  
……是个有些悲伤，却又微微散发出暖意的故事。  
樱想告诉我什么呢？  
我张张口想要说话，却懊恼地发现自己似乎没有什么可说的话语。  
片刻，她看向我，粲然一笑。  
“不用勉强自己说些什么的，学长。我这个故事没有特地想传递什么东西。只不过、我曾经忘记了这个故事……忘记了很久很久。所以我现在想说给学长听。这样一来，记住的人就多一个了。”  
“……啊啊，我会替樱记住的。”我握住她因气血虚而冰冷的手，想了想，补充了一句，“樱是我的第一个恋人，我在爱情这方面的经验不多，但我为此感到幸运。我第一次这么爱一个人、而这个人是樱真的太好了。”

樱不再说话，而是安静地伏在我的肩膀上。  
其实我还有想说的话啦，比如说我认为比起白天的樱花还是夜樱更加符合她的气质什么的……但此时无声就是一切。  
我和她都不愿打破这份默契的沉寂。

……凝固在天边的最后一抹夕色也被夜色所吞噬。  
冬末春初的天空蓝得不可思议。  
寒风渐起。风掀动丛丛簇簇的樱花，带下一片细碎然而绚烂的樱花雨。淡得有些透明的花瓣将我和樱笼罩在这片温柔的花瓣雨当中。

夜樱如雨——

FIN


End file.
